clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
---- {| class="messagebox standard-talk" |- |align="center" width="100%"|Good Luck For The Future, Robbsi!! From all at the Club Penguin Wiki! ---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, started on Dec. 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multiplayer Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. Also, be sure to see unique quotes and names from various players by clicking here. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow this link. Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of The Month March's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin Of The Month is TurtleShroom! Congratulations! If you want to vote on this click here! Announcements * Dunklebug Advises You To Join The CPIP Club Penguin Improvement Project. * I've made a CP Wiki band. To sign up, go to Bands under 'CP Wiki' band! Or for more info, see : Club Penguin Wiki:Band!-- Barkjon 20:05, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for CP all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for CP all over the world. Obviously, there is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish CP Wiki *Polish CP Wiki *German CP Wiki *Turkish CP Wiki Current and Future Events See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Current Pin The current pin is at the Mine Shack. It is a red crayon. In order to access the pin, you must first accomplish the Connect the Dots puzzle. When the actual Mine Shack appears, it will be in a metal gutter on the side. This piece of information was discovered by User:JDitto Also, there is a pin to win in Aqua Grabber. When you finish, wait for 20 secs and grab the pin. It is a golden wheel! -------- Polls What is your favorite Library book? The Yearbook(2006-2007) Truth and Dare Rockhopper and the Stowaway The Spice of Life Penguin Tales 2007 Franky's First Show Rate Club Penguin Wiki from 1-5 (5 being higher than 1) 1 2 3 4 5 Ungradable! How many puffles do you have? 0-3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13+ When did you join Club Penguin? 2008 2007 2006 2005 Beta Testing What is your favorite part of Club Penguin parties? The Decorations The Music The Free Item(s) What is your favorite game in Club Penguin? Jet Pack Adventure Puffle Round Up Catchin' Waves Cart Surfer Pizzatron 3000 Thin Ice Astro Barrier Bean Counters Sled Racing Mancala Ice Fishing Hydro Hopper Paint By Letters Aqua Grabber How do you prefer to look for a pin? Look for it myself Ask somebody Check this wiki What's your favorite penguin color? Red Blue Yellow Green Lime Green Dark Green Purple Pink Peach Brown Black Orange Dark Blue Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help